Mantener los ojos abiertos
by AlwaysBlackStar14
Summary: One Shoot. Esta basada en la cancion Eyes Open de Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mantener los ojos abiertos._**

Todos están observando, y están esperando la pelea, lo sé. El truco es en que, no hace mucho, solo éramos niños, teniendo sueños con finales felices. Pero ahora, es cuando nos hemos metido en un mundo cruel, en el que se empeñan a llevar la cuenta de las muertes. Entonces lo comprendo, todos están esperando a que perdamos el control, todos esperan ver la pelea. Es entonces cuando miro a Peeta. Cada lección nos forma una nueva cicatriz. Apuesto a que ellos nunca pensaron que llegaríamos tan lejos. Los amantes trágicos del distrito 12. Miro al cielo cuando escucho un cañón y muestran la imagen de otro tributo muerto, la noche se hace más oscura, tenemos que mantener los pies listos, por si nos descubren. Ahora es cuando, antes de dormir, me repito que, ahora, mas que nunca, tenemos que mantener los ojos abiertos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de Autor:<em>** No es mucho, pero me gusta como ha quedado. Estaba escuchando Eyes Open de Taylor Swift y decidi escribir un poco basandome en la letra y desde el punto de vista de Katniss.


	2. Chapter 2

Thresh miraba al cielo cada vez que sonaba un cañón para ver si Rue, su compañera de distrito no hubiera sido una de las victimas. Si Rue iba a morir, Thresh esperaba que el muriera primero. Unos días después vio la imagen de Rue en el cielo junto a la del chico del distrito 1. Mas tarde, anunciaron para ir a una cena donde habría mochilas con cosas que necesitaban, no dudó en ir. Vio como la chica del Distrito 5 corría, agarraba su mochila y se iba por donde había venido, entonces, vio como Katniss Everdeen salía corriendo hacia la mesa, como esquivaba el cuchillo que la chica del 2 le había lanzado y ella lo desvía con el arco, le lanza una flecha a la del 2 que tendría que ir al corazón, Clove (ahora recuerda su nombre por las entrevistas) lo esquiva pero le da en el antebrazo, se saca la flecha y mira su herida como examinándola. Katniss pone otra flecha en su arco y va a la mesa a por su mochila, se la coloca en el brazo y un cuchillo le da en la frente, le hace un corte, pero no puede verlo muy bien por que esta de perfil. Ve como se tambalea y da pasos hacia atrás, ve como Clove corriendo se la echa encima y le sujeta los hombros con las rodillas. Mira alrededor, por si Cato, el compañero de Clove, aparece e intenta atacarle, no lo ve y decide seguir observando.

- ¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo?

- Está aquí al lado, cazando a Cato –responde y Thresh sabe que miente. Grita a todo pulmón- ¡Peeta!

Clove la calla con un puñetazo en la altura de la traquea. Se lo cree, piensa Thresh, por que mira a todos lados buscándolo, pero no aparece nadie.

- Mentirosa –la mira sonriendo-. Está casi muerto, Cato sabe bien dónde cortó. -Entonces Thresh sabe que lleva la mochila para el distrito 12.- Seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón. ¿Qué hay en esa mochilita tan mona? ¿La medicina para tu chico amoroso? Qué pena que no la vaya a ver. -Se abre la chaqueta y, por lo que se ve, está forrada con una colección de cuchillos. Agarra uno con una hoja curva-. Le prometí a Cato que, si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo. –Katniss intenta quitarsela de encima pero no puede- Olvídalo, Distrito 12, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada –Thresh siente como una furia empieza a absorberle- ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue? Bueno, primero Rue, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Thresh busca una arma por alrededor.

- Creo... Creo que empezaré con tu boca.

Encuentra una perfecta y echa un vistazo, preparado para salvar a Katniss Everdeen, por Rue.

- Sí, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios. ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso al chico amoroso? –le escupe sangre y saliva a la cara- De acuerdo, vamos a empezar.

Entonces Thresh sale de su escondrijo y quita a Clove de encima de Katniss.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a la niñita? ¿La has matado? –grita con furia mientras la ve retroceder-

- ¡No! ¡No, no fui yo!

- Has dicho su nombre, te he oído. ¿La has matado? –Ve el cuchillo en su mano y piensa que alomejor le hizo lo que le iba a hacer a Katniss- ¿La cortaste en trocitos como ibas a cortar a esta chica?

- ¡No! No, yo no... –Mira la piedra que Thresh sujeta en la mano, del tamaño de una pequeña barra de pan, y pierde el control-. ¡Cato! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Cato!

- ¡Clove! –Oye a Cato gritar pero esta a demasiada distancia-

Sin pensárselo dos veces estrella la roca con fuerza a la sien de Clove y se gira para mirar a Katniss Everdeen.

-¿Qué quería decir? –le dice con ira- ¿Qué era eso de que Rue era tu aliada?

-Yo..., yo..., nosotras formamos un equipo. Volamos en pedazos las provisiones. Intenté salvarla, de verdad, pero él llegó primero. Distrito 1 –respondió, y supo que estaba en deuda con ella-

-¿Y lo mataste?

-Sí, lo maté, y a ella la cubrí de flores. Y canté hasta que se durmió. –vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y supo que no estaba mintiendo-

-¿Hasta que se durmió? -pregunta Thresh, con voz áspera.

-Hasta que se murió, canté hasta que se murió. Vuestro distrito... me envió pan. –Se limpio la nariz-. Hazlo deprisa, ¿vale, Thresh?

- Te dejo ir sólo esta vez, por la niñita. Tú y yo estamos en paz. No nos debemos nada, ¿entiendes?

Asiente y oye como Cato vuelve a llamar a Clove.

Será mejor que corras, chica de fuego.

Sin pensárselo, corre con dirección al bosque y Thresh corre lejos. Pero llega a escuchar como Cato se arrodilla al lado de Clove y la llama, como ella le dice adiós y como el llora.

Cato fue a por el unos días u horas después y metió tantas veces la espada que perdió la cuenta. Lo último que pensó es que fue a reunirse con Rue, y lo ultimo que escucho fue a Cato decirle que eso iba por Clove.


End file.
